


Dropping by

by SR_DM (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/SR_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek are having "day after anniversary sex" when the BAU girls stop for a surprise visit. The door is answered by a half-naked, sweaty, and guilty looking Spencer, then they hear a noise in the apartment. Breaking and entering, hiding in the closet, Garcia shoving her hand down someones pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping by

**Author's Note:**

> I said before that another story was my first fanfic, but I just realized that I had this one from a Month ago, so this is technically my actual first fanfic I've written. I just found it in my trash bin, must of nearly deleted it.

The sweat, the heat, every touch lingering with a warm sizzle against their skin. It was everything Spencer and Derek dreamed of. It was far from their first time together, but each time grew with intimacy, each time the foreplay growing, and each time ending with an even more gratifying climax.

“god, pretty boy, its like you get tighter every time,” His breath so moist and warm on the younger mans ear, his breath hitching when he felt Derek's lips brushing against the lobe as he spoke, god Derek knew exactly how to get his pretty boy all flustered.

He knew that breathing, licking, biting his ear would make his breathing stop, kissing his neck made his throat moan, and body arch, and his nipples, Derek could make Spencer cum alone from foreplay. Spencer wasn't going to lie either, he could make Derek lose control, he could make Derek need him like he needed oxygen. Unlike Spencer Derek's foreplay was the foreplay to the foreplay. The whole day at work Spencer would do little things, innocent to his team, but meaning so much more to his Lover of 3 months, he would shift his weight, sticking his slim hip out to the side when he knew Derek was watching, he would lean in over the counter and reach to the top shelf for his coffee (of which he purposely kept on the top shelf just to tease Derek), and so many innuendos, god by the end of the day Derek would have already pinned the young agent against the bathroom, or closet, wall, grinding his hips assertively into Spencer's, and that how they almost got caught once, Rossi entered the bathroom, luckily they heard his shoes outside the door, and separated themselves, Spencer rushing into a stall then as Rossi walked in, opening the stall door and walking out to wash his hands, only to see Derek slipping out of the bathroom door and back into the bullpen. 

“Der-Derek!” Spencer's voice went a little higher as Derek pushed into him hard, and fast, hitting that spot in Spencer that made him quiver and scream for him. “God Der your so big, Der-Derek! Oh god, fuck, plea-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* They froze, Derek balls deep in the flushed, and once close to cumming, Spencer.

“Dammit” Derek slowly slid out of Spencer, and flashed a smile at his pout-faced Pretty Boy. 

“I swear every time we have intercourse, either something interrupts, or one of us get hurt. You know statistically the amount of injury's caused-” The knock came again cutting off the Genius's thoughts, and frankly his patience. 

Spencer slid on a pair of Derek's sweats, then shuffled to the door, waving for Derek to stop snickering as he swung the door open enough to look out and meet eyes with JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

“Uhmm hey guys?” he said in a questioning tone, what luck, having over half his team, all the BAU girls, trained in reading body language, at his door just seconds after their mutual co-worker was pounding him like a piece of meat.

“We hoped you wouldn't mind us coming over,” Emily said, her eyes doing a once over of their shirtless, sweaty agent. 

“Yeah I was going to call, but Penelope insisted that it 'should be a surprise' since we haven't hung out in a while.” JJ had also noticed Spencer's appearance, his hair was pushed every which way, and some even stuck to his forehead from nearly dried sweat. 

Spencer realized suddenly how under-dressed, and perhaps guilty he looked. He assumed he looked like he was recently having sex, and it looked as if the girls were fitting some of the clues together. Spencer heard the floor creak in his hallway, and closed the door a little leaning into his apartment to meet eyes with Derek.

'Who is it?' Derek mouthed.  
'EVERYBODY,' Spencer mouthed back flinging his hand to tell Derek to go back in the room, and hide.

“OMG BABY GENIUS! DID WE INTERRUPT SOMETHING! Do you have someone over?!?!” Garcia's voice was loud, and excited practically dripping with enthusiasm.

“N-no I-I don't, I'm alone.” Spencer could tell his voice had changed, and he glanced behind him to make sure that Derek had obeyed, then he cleared his throat to cover it.

“Oh my god I think he does.” Emily sounded astonished, smiling at JJ.

“No, I really don't, you guys are mistaken.” Spencer gained control of his voice, and as he spoke he held the door closer to his body, limiting their view even more.

“Okay then, we can come in! Okay girls come on!” Garcia said smiling knowingly and stepping forward placing her hand firmly on the door. Spencer quickly turned around, pressing his back to the door trying to fight against three others. 'fuck' he thought as his feet slipped forward inch by inch.

“This is breaking and entering!” he said pressing firmly against the door. He would be giving out soon against the pressure. Derek leaned out to make sure they couldn't see and he quickly rushed out in the living room, grabbing their clothes that were scattered around from their anniversary the night before. This morning was the day after and they were celebrating just as someone knocked on Spencer's Apartment door, then running back into the bedroom, closing the door. Sadly that didn't go unheard.

Spencer moved away from the door, Garcia nearly toppling over from the loss of resistance. Emily and JJ followed setting down a bag that Spencer had just noticed. It was a takeout bag from the Chinese place down the street, but no one cared for the food, only of who was in the apartment. 

“So, Reid, wheres your visitor?” JJ said, joining into the fun, her voice dancing teasingly

“Like I said, I don't have a Visitor.” Spencer's eyes shifted quickly to his closed bedroom door and back to the group of prying eyes, yet his glance wasn't quick enough, and he knew that. He stepped to his right, blocking the hallway from the girls. Yet another mistake they quickly picked up on.

“That's strange, because I heard a door, in your apartment, close, Did you hear that?” Emily said looking at Garcia who quickly shook her head yes. “Did you hear that?” Garcia copied looking at JJ who agreed.

Spencer ran to his room, opening the door, and getting in and closing it behind him, scaring the shit out of Derek.

“Holy Shit, babe, you scared the sh-” he was quickly stopped when he heard the girls behind the door trying to open it.

“Hide! Save yourself!” Spencer said, a smile perking at his lips at the last sentence, knowing Derek would find it amusing. Derek quickly rushed to Spence's closet, and with a wink closed the door slightly, and quietly, leaving it mostly open as to not draw suspicion. As soon as he saw that Derek was hidden he moved slowly from the door so Garcia wouldn't fall again.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” He said sarcastically, with a smudge of humor. He knew that one day they would have to tell the team, but he found it upsetting and humorous that they would have to discover it by catching him sweaty and nervous right after not finishing intercourse. He exhaled to his thought. 

He jumped when he heard a gasp, looking up, he instantly blushed when he saw Garcia standing next to a box she pulled from under the bed, which held many different things like ropes, assorted scented oils, and much more, and she was holding up a jar of lube, and... Derek's hand cuffs. His breath hitched. He hoped that no one would inspect the handcuffs because he knew that Derek had his name, and title, written on the inside of one of the cuffs, which many agents do.

“Wow Baby Genius, never would of thought of you as the kinky type, you have lots and lots of toys...” she shook the cuffs in her hand, listening to them clink and clatter. Spencer lunged forward to grab the cuffs from her hands, but she pulled her hand back. “Nuh-uh-uh its too late, we are gonna dump this box out right here and know and your gonna tell us what each one is fo-” Garcia was interrupted by Emily.

“Wait Penelope, hand me the cuffs.” Emily eyes opened with knowledge, and Spencer didn't want that knowledge to be expressed. He quickly swiped the cuffs from the air as Garcia passed them to Emily, shoving the cuffs into his pants. The girls all stared at him as if he grew a head. 'did he just shove those down his pants?!' Garcia thought, looking at the girls who had the same shocked reaction.

“Guys, the cuffs have who ever hes hidings name on it, on the inside of one of the cuffs!” Emily said.

“They're my cuffs. No one else.” Spencer answered way to quick. The girls stepped towards him, they were going to find out no matter what, even if they had to molest Spencer in the process.

“IM NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THESE PANTS!” He said as the girls grabbed him.

“Stop!” Derek said stepping outside of the closet and rushing to Spencer who was being held by Emily and JJ while Garcia's hands lingered in front of Reid's pants. They all froze. Guilty. Shocked. Amazed. Confused.

Derek slipped his hand down Spencer's pants, and as fishing out his handcuffs said “No one but me gets the pleasure of slipping their hands down Spence's pants.”   
The girls stood, mouths open, eyes wide with surprise. Garcia looked back and forth between the bright red young man, and her dark skinned BFF. 

“I hope you don't use those cuffs for work Derek Morgan.” She said, faking stern at Derek before smiling bright. 

“Wait wait wait, did we interrupt you two...” Emily said pointing back and forth between the men, implying to what the men were doing when they initially arrived and knocked on the door.

“Well I answered the door half naked and sweaty, and in Der's Sweat pants, what had you assumed we were doing?” Spencer said smiling at Emily with a 'no duh' look.   
“Oh god, that's gros-” 

“HOT! Omg Chocolate Thunder and his Vanilla side kick, Imma need Details, how long have you two been fighting crime?” Garcia wiggled her eyebrows, and her smile some how widened as she waited for a response.

“3 months, one day, and...” Derek replied glancing at the clock then finishing his sentence with a smile, “4 hours, 7 min, and 37 seconds” Derek smiled proudly at his response as all the girls simultaneously 'awwweed'

“Der-bear, you've been keeping track?” Spencer turned to Derek with a small smile, and enamored eyes.

“Of course, haven't you?” He smiled, Spencer knew it was rhetorical, but in no way will he not answer that. Just not in a way Derek expected, suddenly Spencer lurched forward, locking his soft lips with Derek. Derek's hands immediately wrapped around Spencer who suddenly jumped, wrapping his legs around Derek's hips, pushing into the kiss roughly, dragging his tongue across Derek's lips as they opened allowing entrance, their tongues dancing with each other, Spencer tightening his legs to press against Derek.

The girls stood, definitely in shock, not only did they just learn that Morgan and Reid have been dating, they also watched Morgan put his hands down Reid's pants freely, and now were watching as Reid and Morgan attacked each other. They never would have guessed Reid was so... Sexual, but here they were watching their coworkers make out, and listening as Derek let out a deep moan. They were in so much shock they couldn't move, no matter how much they knew they should.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss, jumped off Derek, and looked at the girls.

“Thanks for dropping by, its been a pleasure, feel free to call ahead next time, lock the door on your way out,” He pushed the ladies out of his room, “Oh and leave the Chinese, Der and I are going to be pretty hungry in an hour or so.” and with that he closed the room door leaving the girls in the living room, who quietly made there way outside, locking the door before daring to speak.

“That was...” JJ started

“Shocking?” Emily said.

“Totally hot?” Garcia pipped in, gaining a glare from her colleagues. “Okay go ahead and lie to yourselves but we all know how hot it was to watch Reid pounce, wrap around, and attack Morgan like that.” She said matter of factley as she slid into the backseat of JJ's Car, while Emily and JJ entered the front seats.

“I would never have guessed they were dating... but it makes sense with how they've been acting. Leaving minutes after each other, arriving minutes after each other,” Emily said, then suddenly her eyes bulged with realization. “oh god, I've seen them both head to the bathroom one after another like daily...”

“Honestly that's not what surprised me the most... it was that box Reid has under his bed, who would of thought that either of them were into bondage. Or that he would have so many... eccentric toys...” JJ said, her eyes lost in thought as if having a traumatic flashback of Spencer abundance of toys. 

“Okay, okay enough I'm scarred enough with discovering they were dating, no need for the extra scarring.” Emily said gaining a smile from the other two girls. The rest of the car ride was quiet, each of them thinking about a thousand things, replaying the scene they saw, thinking about how they could possibly act normal Monday at work, and of ideas on how to blackmail the hell out of the two. JJ had even made a mental note to buy Morgan new cuffs, strictly for work.

But that could all wait till Monday. For know they will be happy for them, and supportive, just from a distance.


End file.
